dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Velvet
, performed by , was the third ending for Dragon Ball GT anime from episodes 42 to 50. Lyrics Romaji Ran tu za harikēn　doramatikku ni　kanawanu yume o kanaeyō Mō nani mo kowaku nai　sō ima shika nai wa Boya-boya shite ’ru jikan wa nai Loneliness　Lonely night　yume o mite ’ru anata wa Kono ude o surinukeru supīdo ne Ryūsei ga hashirinukeru　midnight Ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru Dōshite mo todokanai　I want you Suka shite ’ru on’na ja No No No Dō yara kare ni wa mō kubittake Burū berubetto　doramatikku na　futari no yoru o sasotte yo Amae jōzu ga yake ni nikui wa　nikumikirenai nikui hito Loneliness　Lonely night　ii wa katte ni shite yo Kono koi wa moeru dake　owaranai Jōnetsu wa musū no bara　midnight Jerashī wa　shinku no sorichūdo Itoshisa ni nomikomare　I want you Nakijakuru on’na wa No No No Dō yara kare ni wa mō kanawanai Nanimokamo　mō mechakucha na no Dame na no yo　anata de nakucha Furete itai　koyubi no saki demo Kon’na ni mo　suki de shikata nai Ryūsei ga hashirinukeru　midnight Ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru Dōshite mo ubaitai　I want you Suka shiteru on’na ja No No No Dō yara kare ni wa mō kubittake English Run to the hurricane, and let’s dramatically make our unrealized dreams come true I’m not afraid of anything any more, yes it’s now or never There’s no time to waste Loneliness, lonely night, dreaming your dreams With the speed that you slip out of my arms Midnight with shooting stars streaking by Move, these sleeping lips No matter what I do, my “I want you” doesn’t reach you I’m not a girl who puts on airs, no no no I guess I’m head-over-heels for him now Blue velvet, invite a dramatic night for the two of us I especially hate people good at playing on others’ kindness, just can’t hate them enough Loneliness, lonely night, fine, do what you want This love does nothing but burn, it never ends Passion is countless roses, midnight Jealousy is a crimson solitude Consumed in love, I want you I’m not a girl who cries and sobs, no no no I guess I just can’t get over him now Everything’s a mess now I’m through if I can’t be with you I want to touch you, even just the tip of my little finger I can’t help loving you this much Midnight with shooting stars streaking by Move, these sleeping lips No matter how, I want to steal you, I want you I’m not a girl who puts on airs, no no no I guess I’m head-over-heels for him now Characters Characters in order of appearance: * Son Gokū * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Son Gohan * Muten Rōshi * Oolong * Kuririn * Son Goten * Trunks * Videl * Giru * Pan * Vegeta * Baby * Bra * Dende * Piccolo * Pu'ar * Majin Bū (Good) * Marron * Ūb * Lazuli * Yamcha * Chaozu * Gyūmaō * Karin * Mark * Popo * Tenshinhan * Yajirobe Category:Songs Category:Endings